


sweetest you

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [13]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hotshot attorney jung taekwoon is chosen to mentor the firm’s sole heir, and finds himself getting more than he signed up for</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetest you

“What?”

 

Taekwoon frowns at the flinch Wonshik does, then realizes that the golf putter he has in his hand is raised threateningly. He lowers it, and Wonshik steps closer. “I think it’s a huge honor. Not everyone can be deemed worthy.”

 

“You mean to babysit a privileged brat that might’ve been told since birth that this firm is going to be his?” Taekwoon snorts, nudging the golf ball near his toes into the waiting glass near his bookcase.

 

Wonshik gives him a chastising glare. “He graduated summa cum laude from Harvard, I don’t think he would be an idiot, at least. We know he’d been working hard.”

 

Taekwoon shrugs, leaning against his desk. “Doesn’t mean he can’t still be a brat.”

 

“Look,” Wonshik huffs exasperatedly. “All I’m telling you is that the powers-that-be have elected you to mentor their heir, you smug bastard, so deal with it.”

 

Taekwoon cocks an eyebrow at Wonshik’ show of defiance and choice of word, but doesn’t call him out for it. “Fine. Is that all?”

 

Wonshik narrows his eyes. “He starts tomorrow. Don’t be an asshole.”

 

“No promises,” Taekwoon grins unrepentantly. 

 

Wonshik breezes out of his office, and through the glass wall Taekwoon sees him pausing to stare at his assistant’s upturned ass as the guy roots around in a lower cabinet at his desk. Jaehwan straightens up and Wonshik bustles away, scratching at the back of his head helplessly. Jaehwan looks at Taekwoon and rolls his eyes, and Taekwoon has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

 

/

 

Wonshik knocks on his door three times before letting himself in, and Taekwoon doesn’t bother looking away from his computer screen, knowing Wonshik doesn’t even need to see him to say what he wants.

 

“Han Sanghyuk is here.”

 

Taekwoon scrolls down one last time before glancing up and nearly chokes on air. If he has better manners he might’ve stood up to greet the newcomer – his soon-to-be _protégé_ – but he doesn’t, and he’s glad, because he might’ve fallen on his ass if he had. 

 

“Hello,” the boy – Han fucking Sanghyuk – only son of the man who owns half of the law firm, smiles at him, straight white teeth glinting under the bright light of his office.

 

It’s not the same smile Taekwoon saw a few nights ago, under the dim lighting of the club, strobe lights painting those teeth purple and green, but no less attractive. “Uh,” he coughs. “Hello.”

 

Wonshik waves a hand in his direction, clearly not reading the distress on Taekwoon’s face. “This is Jung Taekwoon, he’s the youngest partner here, and he’ll be mentoring you starting from today.”

 

Han Sanghyuk keeps smiling, bowing slightly at him. “It’s nice to meet you. Please take care of me.”

 

It might just be his imagination, but Taekwoon swears there’s something in the guy’s tone that’s taunting him, and the reality of the situation crashes through him like a freight train. His bosses are entrusting him to teach their heir the ways around the business, which means Taekwoon is going to have to spend a massive amount of time around him. Nothing about this should be a problem, except Taekwoon has also the knowledge of how pretty Sanghyuk’s dick looks in his hand, how amazing it feels to have Sanghyuk’s gorgeous pink lips stretched around his cock.

 

His tongue that has never failed him once inside and outside of court refuses to cooperate at the moment, and yet his best friend doesn’t even notice it. 

 

“Alright,” Wonshik says with finality, already turning around to leave. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

 

Taekwoon watches helplessly as Wonshik walks out of the room, stopping by to undoubtedly say hi shyly at Jaehwan, before blinking up at Sanghyuk’s face. He definitely doesn’t remember the kid being this tall (massive) at the club.

 

“What can I do for you today, boss?” Sanghyuk asks, an innocent little smile on his face.

 

Taekwoon, for the first time since he stepped foot in a law school, splutters. 

 

/

 

“How’s the kid working out for you?”

 

Taekwoon promptly chokes on his water, his lungs burning and eyes watering from how hard he’s coughing. Wonshik only looks mildly concerned, but he pats Taekwoon’s back idly, waiting for him to respond. “What?” Taekwoon wheezes.

 

He can tell that Wonshik’s fighting an eyeroll at this point. “Sanghyuk. Young master Han. Is he doing okay underneath that freakishly large wing of yours?”

 

Taekwoon clears his throat, pretending to pick at his lunch carefully before answering. “Fine, I guess. He finishes everything he needs to, he’s quick to catch on, and he’s quiet enough.”

 

“So he’s not a brat, then?”

 

Taekwoon’s mind flashes back to the night at the club, stumbling into the bathroom stall with a giggling Sanghyuk pressing against him, deliberately high whine like music to his ears as Sanghyuk unbuckled his jeans and begged him to fuck his mouth. If he forgets (entirely impossible as it may be) everything about that night, he can never wipe the memory of that sharp, impish smirk on Sanghyuk’s swollen lips after he’d swallowed everything Taekwoon had to give, slick tongue swiping across the head of Taekwoon’s dick as the finale. 

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Taekwoon mutters under his breath.

 

Wonshik sighs, broad shoulders slumping. “I know how you are with people, hyung, so if you feel like it’s too much, I can probably talk to the boss—”

 

“I’m fine,” Taekwoon blurts, not exactly sure why. “He’s doing okay. I can handle it.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t look convinced, but Taekwoon hasn’t shown him any evidence of the opposite, so he shrugs and goes back to eating. Taekwoon tries not to let his mind wander again, but he knows as soon as he gets back to the office, Sanghyuk is going to be there, with his stupid cute face and dumb adorable smile and Taekwoon will be fucked, and not even in the fun way.

 

He’s pretty sure his balls are planning a revolt against him by now, and no amount of jerking off in the shower is going to suffice. Fucking Han Sanghyuk.

 

/

 

Somehow unsurprisingly, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan get on like they’ve been friends for decades. Jaehwan dotes on the kid very much, which worries Taekwoon a little, but Sanghyuk simply grins at all the jokes and hair petting that Jaehwan directs his way. He might’ve gotten jealous if he doesn’t know how moony-eyed Jaehwan is about Wonshik, and has decided that the two should just skip dating altogether and just get married for how much in love with each other they are.

 

“Whoa, thank you, hyung!” Sanghyuk chirps as soon as Taekwoon walks in that morning, beaming as Jaehwan ruffles his hair and hands him a box of sweet pastries for breakfast.

 

Taekwoon’s poor stomach rumbles dejectedly, possibly rebelling against the kale smoothie he forces it to take an hour ago. Jaehwan winks at him, and hands him his usual large cup of coffee. Taekwoon accepts it with a grateful smile, yet his eyes still wander traitorously towards the treat in Sanghyuk’s hand.

 

“Want a bite, boss?” Sanghyuk asks, lifting the bitten chocolate croissant to his face.

 

For a split second, Taekwoon finds himself confused, because Sanghyuk is also licking at the powdered sugar stuck on his bottom lip. He almost groans at how much he _wants_ , and settles for grunting grumpily instead.

 

“Will you see me in the office?”

 

Sanghyuk nods, smiling pleasantly, and drops his breakfast back into the box before trailing after Taekwoon. Taekwoon spins around and nearly stumbles back when he finds himself staring at Sanghyuk’s mouth from how close they’re standing. He’s hit with a whiff of expensive cologne and pathetically his heart flutters.

 

“What’s up, boss?”

 

Taekwoon grimaces. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

 

“Doing what on purpose?”

 

There’s not a trace of playfulness in Sanghyuk’s voice or on his face, but Taekwoon still can’t shake off the idea of him being toyed with. “You’re – you. Are you trying to play a joke on me?”

 

Sanghyuk’s eyes widen innocently. “A joke? I don’t understand.”

 

A sudden rush of panic comes over Taekwoon. “You – perhaps you don’t remember what happened with us at the club—”

 

“Of course I remember,” Sanghyuk intercepts. Taekwoon’s reminded that the guy memorized lines after lines of law documents in a matter of minutes when it’s taken him half a day to do it. “But what if I do?”

 

Taekwoon blinks, once again losing his words. It’s beginning to get annoying. “You’re not going to – I mean, you could be—”

 

The pleasant look on Sanghyuk’s face falters. “You think I’d use it against you? Please, we were both consenting adults. Do I wish that it can happen again? Fuck, yeah, but only if you want to.”

 

Taekwoon gulps, and he says the only appropriate thing that’s on the tip of his tongue. “I’m your mentor, now, we can’t—”

 

“Of course,” Sanghyuk cuts him off again, his eyes shuttered.

 

“I mean,” Taekwoon adds hurriedly. “You’re – the boss’s son. I can’t be – I’m not supposed to—”

 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes snap upwards. “Stop calling me that. It makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Why? You’re my superior, aren’t you?” Sanghyuk points out. “What would you like me to call you, then? Hyung-nim? _Baby_?”

 

Taekwoon sputters, and the unaffected mask over Sanghyuk’s face breaks into a roguish grin. “Please – don’t.”

 

He nods, taking pity on Taekwoon. “As you wish, Taekwoon-nim.”

 

Pet name or not, Taekwoon realizes with dismay, Sanghyuk’s voice calling him leaves him feeling breathless and smitten anyway.

 

/

 

Hongbin is the epitome of a hot paralegal. Except he’s also fiercely intelligent and can sass even the senior partners while maintaining that flawless dimpled smile that’s famous possibly throughout the state. Taekwoon watches confusedly as Sanghyuk wrangles him around the neck and hops onto his back for a ride without even a hitch in Hongbin’s grinning face. 

 

Anybody else and Hongbin would have pull off a judo backflip and kick them in the nuts.

 

It’s late, way past office hours, and it’s the only reason such a less-than-professional act of a piggyback ride in the office hallway is being allowed. Taekwoon stifles a yawn, then gets up to stretch his spine before venturing out.

 

“Hey, hyung,” Hongbin greets him, sweat now dotting his forehead, no doubt from the weight on his back. “Still working on that libel case?”

 

Taekwoon grunts, slicking his hair back. “Quit it,” he says, ignoring the way Sanghyuk’s looking at him. “Hakyeon will kill me if you break your back.”

 

Hongbin scoffs, finally letting Sanghyuk down. “He’s not here to murder you now, is he?”

 

Taekwoon gives him a placating smile. Hongbin doesn’t make it obvious, but he’s severely missing his boyfriend who’s been away on business for nearly a month now.

 

“Aw, poor Hongbin,” Sanghyuk coos, and earns a smack across his chest.

 

Taekwoon heads for the bathroom before he can witness the epic slap fighting between them. The reflection in the mirror stares tiredly back at him. Then his mind decides to be a jerk and reminds him that it was in a bathroom so much like this one – if a little dingier and darker – that Sanghyuk sucked his brain out of his dick, and how amazing it would be if they do it again, properly this time.

 

So naturally when he walks back into his office, he’s faced with an eyeful of Sanghyuk bending over his desk, tailored pinstripe pants molded across his spectacular ass. Taekwoon must’ve made some sort of noise, because Sanghyuk straightens up, but doesn’t move away from the desk, evidently looking through the documents scattered over it.

 

“Do you need any help with these?” he asks once Taekwoon is closer.

 

Taekwoon considers it, and decides against it at the mere thought of spending any more time in this office with Sanghyuk. “Not tonight,” he shakes his head. “Go home, Sanghyuk.”

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t budge at first, looking at Taekwoon with an unreadable expression on his face. But then he seems to snap out of it, bidding goodbye after gathering his jacket and things in one arm. 

 

Taekwoon absolutely doesn’t watch him – or his magnificent butt as he walks away.

 

/

 

“You know,” Wonshik tells him out of nowhere while they’re having lunch a couple of days later. “If you don’t want your dirty little secrets to get out, you shouldn’t be surrounding yourself with two of the worst gossips in the entire firm.”

 

“What did those Lee punks tell you now?”

 

“That you want, very much, to jump our not-so-little prince’s bones.”

 

“What?” Taekwoon chokes, blinking at Wonshik through watering eyes.

 

“You’re not denying it, then?” Wonshik smirks.

 

Taekwoon scowls. “How did you even find out from Jaehwan, anyway? You can barely talk to him without your tongue lolling out of your head.”

 

Wonshik glares at him. “Hongbin is a wonderful buffer when Hakyeon isn’t around.”

 

“You’re such a loser,” Taekwoon scoffs.

 

Wonshik’s eyebrow arches. “I’m not the one coveting our boss’s jailbait son.”

 

“He’s not—” Taekwoon pauses, finishing weakly, “that young.”

 

“What happened, hyung? Did working late together and throwing law jargons at each other combined with months of sex deprivation finally got to you?”

 

Taekwoon kicks him under the table. “You remember that case I lost around three weeks ago?”

 

Wonshik nods. “You took it pretty hard, which I don’t really understand. At least you didn’t lose to the almighty Cha Hakyeon.”

 

“I would rather lose to Hakyeon a dozen times over. At least he isn’t a dick.”

 

“True. In the land of douchebag DAs, Hakyeon is truly one of a kind.”

 

Taekwoon has to discreetly check his surrounding to make sure Hongbin isn’t snooping because Hakyeon knowing how fond they actually are of him would make him extremely insufferable. “Anyway,” he resumes after confirming that they are, indeed, alone. “We went to that club, remember?”

 

Wonshik nods vaguely. “When I almost died from trying to match Hongbin shot for shot and you disappeared for, like, an hour – _oh my god_.”

 

Taekwoon winces, not exactly at the memory, but at the gaping look on Wonshik’s face, clearly aware that Taekwoon doesn’t do hookups a lot, if at all. “I saw him on the dance floor, and he was _so_ – and he came up to me and I – let him blow me in the bathroom.”

 

“You _let_ him?”

 

“He wanted to, I swear!”

 

There’s a hitch between Wonshik’s eyebrows. “Of course he did.”

 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Taekwoon asks, a little too defensive even to his ears.

 

Wonshik isn’t fazed. “You might not have known he was Han Sanghyuk, but you, you moron, have your face plastered all over magazines and law journals. Not to mention on the wall of the building his father owns.”

 

“ _Fuck_. You don’t think he’d—”

 

“I don’t know,” Wonshik interrupts him. “But, yeah, maybe you should talk to him, just in case.”

 

/

 

Sanghyuk has been in his home before, for work purposes, so Taekwoon’s not entirely sure why he feels like tonight would be different. Sure, they’re not going to be talking about work, won’t have the barrier of a million documents and a dozen dusty law books between them on the coffee table, but Taekwoon’s an _adult_ , and he should be able to handle a confrontation like this easily. He’s one of the best fucking attorneys in the country, for crying out loud. 

 

The doorbell rings at exactly nine, and Taekwoon hurries to open the door only to reel a little. Sanghyuk’s wearing tight ripped jeans and a leather jacket, looking so much like he did at the club almost a month ago. He quirks an eyebrow when Taekwoon lingers in the doorway, and Taekwoon jerks a little at the jolt of attraction. Sanghyuk follows him inside silently before they stop and stare at each other in the middle of the living area.

 

“Do you need me for something?”

 

Taekwoon fights not to wince. He doesn’t know how Sanghyuk manages to make everything he says comes out sounding sexual, but he’s pretty sure it’s not entirely the kid’s fault. Surely part of it is his own perverted brain at work. “I’m – I need to clarify something,” he says, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Sanghyuk is still looking at him expectantly. “That night – at the club. Did you – did you recognize me?”

 

Somehow, there’s a sliver of Taekwoon’s being that hopes Sanghyuk would say no. But then, he nods, brows furrowed. “I did. Of course I did.”

 

Taekwoon exhales quite loudly, his whole upper body slumping. “Is that why you approached me?” he asks carefully.

 

Sanghyuk’s frown deepens. “No,” he says breezily. “I approached you because you were hot. And I was supremely horny. What’s this about?”

 

Taekwoon blushes instantly, his gut clenching hot and hard. Sanghyuk’s brazenness makes him even more flustered than he is, though, and his accusation comes out in a rush. “I don’t know, Sanghyuk. You came to me knowing who I was, and a few days later you’re suddenly my protégé—”

 

Sanghyuk’s dark eyes flash. “What? You think I’d purposely _seduced_ you so you’d go easy on me?”

 

Taekwoon sighs. “Perhaps not. But I don’t know if you think it would be fun, or a game—”

 

Sanghyuk cuts him off again, sharper this time. “Are you fucking kidding me? You thought I was playing with you?”

 

“What?” Taekwoon bites back. “Are you saying you honestly like me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Taekwoon staggers a little, so caught up in it that he barely notices Sanghyuk stepping closer, looming over him now. Somewhere deep in his belly, a tendril of want uncurls. “You’re – mistaken,” he breathes. “You’re a boy—”

 

“I don’t believe it. You know my parents. They raised us completely out of the limelight. I’m not some kind of brat out to fuck with you just for the thrill of it.”

 

“You’re not. But you’re – not even twenty five. You shouldn’t be settling for someone like me.”

 

Sanghyuk’s nostrils flare. “Seriously? Are you saying I’m too young for you?”

 

“I’m saying I’m too old for you,” Taekwoon mutters, expression schooled.

 

“Fucking hell, Taekwoon. You’re thirty, not eighty. How stupid do you think I am?” Sanghyuk hisses, his pretty mouth twisted.

 

“You’re not – you’re not stupid at all. I just don’t think that you’re old enough to know—”

 

“I _do_ know,” Sanghyuk insists, a kind of desperation lacing through his voice now. But his tone remains resolute, and Taekwoon finds his defences slowly crumbling underneath the weight of it. “I know I’m not settling, and I know you’re attracted to me too, and that we would be good together. What I don’t know is how you can have one of the highest ratio of cases won in the whole damn country and still be so dense—”

 

It starts out only as a press of mouths, firm and sure, but then Sanghyuk’s lips part in a pleased sigh and Taekwoon’s drowned in the supple pillows and tactile sweep of tongue. He pulls away and Sanghyuk’s beautiful eyes flutter open. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk moans, fingertips digging into Taekwoon’s chest. “Shit – I’ve been wanting to – yes, please. Come on.”

 

It turns out that when given more time, Sanghyuk is capable of sucking Taekwoon off even more spectacularly than last time. He coaxes Taekwoon to the edge multiple times, with heated suction and bold licks, and when Taekwoon finally comes, head thrown back messily against the spine of the couch, Sanghyuk cleans him up with his mouth, purring contentedly.

 

By the time they stumble into Taekwoon’s bed, Sanghyuk is practically climbing him like a tree, gasping and pleading into their frantic kisses. He doesn’t get to see it at the club, and the sight of Sanghyuk naked and spread open for him leaves Taekwoon shaking with lust, pressing one final lingering kiss on that gorgeous mouth before sliding home. Sanghyuk makes the most exquisite noises as Taekwoon thrusts into him, and it doesn’t take overly long for them both to climax, Taekwoon’s face buried in Sanghyuk’s neck and Sanghyuk’s hot breath dampening the hair on Taekwoon’s temple.

 

It takes Taekwoon unusually long to calm after, the force of the orgasm shaking him tremendously. Sanghyuk whimpers softly when he moves away, and a spike of worry shoots through Taekwoon. But when he glances up, Sanghyuk is smiling beautifully at him, eyes scrunched up into crescents on his lovely face. Taekwoon breathes a sigh of relief and they kiss, for long minutes, until the sweat and come cool tackily on their bodies. Taekwoon invites Sanghyuk into the shower, and he readily accepts, boyishly clinging to Taekwoon as he washes them both, preening a little when Taekwoon takes his time towelling him dry, admiring his figure.

 

They end up back in bed, and although Taekwoon’s mind is fuzzy with trepidation, his body is already relaxing, melting against Sanghyuk’s own, their heartbeats syncing in the silence.

 

“Did you tell Jaehwan and Hongbin about this?” Taekwoon asks on a whim.

 

Sanghyuk gnaws on his bottom lip. “I was defenseless,” he whines. “Hongbin hyung lured it out of me with those fucking dimples of his, and Jaehwan hyung plied me with chocolates!”

 

“You’re so easy,” Taekwoon scoffs, flicking his forehead lightly.

 

“Yeah, well,” Sanghyuk hums, biting down on the meat of Taekwoon’s shoulder. “What can I say? I have a terrible sweet tooth.”

 

“And how long has it been since you’ve wanted to sink your teeth into me?” Taekwoon wonders, trying not to grin at the pink splashed across Sanghyuk’s cheeks, quite identical to his own, he thinks.

 

“You’ll laugh at me,” Sanghyuk mumbles, curling up against Taekwoon’s chest like a cat.

 

Taekwoon cards his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair soothingly. “I won’t.”

 

When he finally speaks again, his voice is squeakier than usual, embarrassment evident. “My friends in high school used to tease me for having a crush on you.”

 

Taekwoon’s heart actually skips a beat. It’s not exactly surprising for Sanghyuk to learn about Taekwoon, being raised in his family, but he still can’t completely wrap his head around the fact that he could be so attractive to a young man like Sanghyuk. He lets Sanghyuk go on, petting him lightly as encouragement.

 

“But then law school happened, and – well, I was still taken by you, but life got a whole lot busier, as you must know. And – when I saw you at the club, I nearly fell over, I couldn’t believe it. Then – my dad told me, and I really didn’t know they would pick you to mentor me, really.”

 

Taekwoon smiles at the wide-eyed look Sanghyuk is giving him, mildly beseeching. “I rather think it’s going very well.”

 

“I bet,” Sanghyuk grins, back to being playful. “I saw you checking me out all the time. I’m curious, how would you rate me so far?”

 

Taekwoon clears his throat, blinking up at the ceiling. “You need to work on your closing statements. They’re all over the place. And you can come off a little cocky sometimes.”

 

Sanghyuk tips his eyebrow up at that, the corner of his lips curling up into his signature smirk. “I can work on those. I’m learning from the best, aren’t I?”

 

Taekwoon laughs, dodging away from Sanghyuk’s light kiss. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mister Han.”

 

Sanghyuk hums, large hand trailing down the smooth plane of Taekwoon’s stomach, nose buried in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
